legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Amon
Amon (real name Nortak) is a character and villain from the Avatar Universe. He is voiced by Steve Blum, the person who does Vilgax in Ben 10. Amon is the mastermind of Legend of Korra Book one Air. He was once the head of the Equalists a group dedicated to ridding benders. Despite his extreme ways he had a bit of a point considering things. He was a great challenge to the heroes due to his charisma, intellgence and power in the city. He is a bloodbender as well meaning as he is, he's a hypocrite but there is edivecne that he hates what he is. He is eventually unmasked and defeated where his brother commits a double sucide killing him or so we thought. Amon returns ala Hunson Abadeer who needs a great motivatior for his allies so they could well in their plans. He chose Amon as for his charisma and ever since Amon has been a member of his empire. Amon chose to stop his plans to emilnate benders and decided to go against His main enemy fellow villain Discord who actively is trying to destroy him for his what Discord calls "stupid reasons." He also schemes to rid the multuniverse of chaotic beings such as Discord, Joker, Anton Chiegurth, The Patriots and others. Amon hates Discord with a passion as he believes Discord is corrupting the multiuniverse with his evil and seeks his defeat. Alongside Lockdown, he is Hunson's highest ranking ally. Despite this he does not get along with the transformer. Despite the heroes having benders, Amon hates Discord more than benders. Amon also hates his father Yakvone and in a way it's all his father's fault for the way he is. Amon is fearless in many ways and stoic like making him sinster, despite his sinsister ways he loves his brother Tarlok, even though he debended him (To Amon that was a good thing) Going so far to leave with him and start a new life together. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Amon first appeared as Hunson's right hand man where he helps Hunson fight Discord and The Dystopia League. He also makes a truce with Lizbeth, Mako and Bolin against the two teams. Amon then helps Lizbeth, Hunson and the others with a strategy to their plan and learn from Dr.Wily a situation with Sophita and her kids. Amon then goes with the team to stop Sigma's plans in Retrovile while commenting on there is no way in heck he rubbed dog drool off his feet. Amon then helps Abadeer, Dracula, Death and Plankton tack back Retrovile from the Morphoids using his skills and wit to make the job easy. Amon then is present for the fight with the flood and his father Yakvone who came to get him. It was through his bloodbending that the groups get the upperhand against Yakvone by pinning him down. He rallies up with Abadeer to protect the empire from Discord's plan and then fights with Discord and Sigma's group to do just that, he partically focuses on Yakvone his father. Allies: Hunson Abadeer, Dr.Wily, Death, Dracula, Agent Smith, Count Dooku, Maximus IQ, The Nightosphere Empire Neutral: Lockdown Enemies: Benders, Tarrlok, Discord, Yakvone, The Joker, Anton Chiegurth, The Patriots, Galvatron, Albert Wesker, Lizbeth, Nick Fury, The Avengers, Agent Coulson, The Justice League, The X Men, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Orgaznation amon 1.jpg amon 2.jpg amon 3.png amon 4.jpg amon 5.png amon 6.jpg amon 7.jpg amon 8.jpg amon 9.jpg amon 10.jpg amonamon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Likable villains Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:The New Marceline's Dad Empire Category:Sibling Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Second in Command Category:Xenophobes Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Legend of Korra Universe Category:Waterbenders Category:Bloodbenders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Revolutionaries Category:Hypocrites Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Son of Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Aquakinetic Characters